


T is for Tsuchigumo

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo is neither a warrior nor a soldier but that isn't stopping him from going on a mission to save his friend from a hungry yokai who is slowly devouring him.





	T is for Tsuchigumo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



> This was requested by audriel over on tumblr for my choice creature+KuroKita! So let me be honest, I was in the middle of writing UshiKuro but I couldn't get Kita out of my mind. I haven't had the chance to read the manga yet so I didn't know much about him (much of the fanart I've seen of his team has been of the Miya twins) so I was curious and went on a search! And then this story came to me and demanded to be written! It turned out way longer than it was meant to be (sorry!) and I'm really sorry if Kita seems OOC, I tried to gather what I could from the wiki page and the small snippets of the manga I've seen online!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Kuroo toppled over, grunted in pain as his knees hit the concrete stairs and the bundle in his arms fell to the ground.

 

Kuroo had been an athlete for the majority of his life.  He played volleyball at a university level and had endured countless hours of strength and endurance tests.  He had played five full sets against top rated volleyball teams and had never missed a training camp, practice match, or actual match in his entire career.  He went to the gym four times a week and two of those times were with his workout enthusiast roommate. It wasn’t false pride that allowed him to admit that he was in shape and he could keep up with the majority of people even on his worst day.  It helped that he was competitive and stubborn to his core too, giving up wasn’t an option for him.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou wanted to give up.  His lungs felt like they were on fire, his throat was closing up on him, and his breathing came out in harsh, jagged gasps while black spots were consuming his vision.  He had never felt so worn out, so tired, so completely exhausted in his entire life and he still had so far to go.

 

A small fishing town to the far north is where Kuroo’s mom originally hailed from.  She met a travelling musician when she was young and left with him. Against all odds, and the negative comments of everyone around them, they made it and even managed to produce a little boy who inherited his moms out of control locks and his fathers ridiculous cackling laugh.  Kuroo spent many of his summers visiting his grandparents and in doing so, he met someone. He was in love with them before he even really knew what love was, but his parents had always spoken to him about honesty so he had been honest. He stated his intentions clearly, that he would marry them and listening to their warm laughter had filled him with conviction.

 

When Kuroo was 17 he met his soulmate through volleyball.  Something settled heavily in the pit of his stomach when he clasped his soulmates hand, saw the tattoo appear on both of the inside of their forearms.  But they had volleyball to concentrate on and they both ignored it the best they could.

 

Sawamura Daichi was the best soulmate anyone could ask for, especially Kuroo.  They found out rather easily and quickly that they were platonic soulmates and that heavy feeling in Kuroo’s stomach simply disappeared.  It’s not as if Sawamura wasn’t handsome or funny or intelligent enough to love romantically, it was just that Kuroo had already given his heart and soul to someone else.  Sawamura said he understood but Kuroo wasn’t sure anyone could understand unless they actually met the one Kuroo loved.

 

Sawamura and Kuroo had ended up at the same university and for the first two years Kuroo edged around the fact that he still hadn’t told Sawamura about who he loved.  It was Kenma who had shaken Kuroo out of his one-sided standoff. Sawamura was his soulmate, he would be there no matter what for years to come so Kuroo had to introduce him.

 

So Kuroo suggested they visit his grandparents for their summer break.  Sawamura readily agreed. He hadn’t been out of his hometown much besides for him moving to Tokyo for university.

 

Kuroo had walked up the long set of stairs that led to the old shrine on top of the mountain.  He recounted the stories of his childhood to an attentive Sawamura. The shrine was dedicated to Inari and was a couple centuries old.  Kuroo could feel his feet getting heavier the closer they got, his words getting fewer and farther in between. Sawamura had noticed, he was a keen observer when he chose to be, but he hadn’t said anything and Kuroo had silently thanked him for that.

 

It was important for his soulmate and the one he loved to know each other.  Kuroo visited as often as he could and he trusted Sawamura, trusted both of them but it had been over a year since his last visit.

 

Kuroo had been partially worried that the one he loved wouldn’t show but that had been dashed when they came to the top of the stairs and walked further into the woods towards the shrine.  Waiting for them at the entrance, dressed in a beautiful black yukata, was Kita.

 

Kuroo could tell that Sawamura did not know who stood before them as Kuroo introduced them.  Kita certainly did not look like the depictions of Inari, and he was on the shorter side with a slim build.  He was his usual blunt self with a soft, sly humor that Sawamura seemed to enjoy. It could not have gone off any better, except for the part where Kuroo still hadn’t told Sawamura that he was courting a Kami.

 

Kuroo had meant to get around to it eventually, honestly he had.  But then things had happened before he could.

 

Those things being Sawamura going missing and everyone in the town not even remembering that he was there in the first place.  The tattoo, the soulmark on Kuroo’s arm that had been there for years now, had been fading and Kuroo’s own memories had grown fuzzy as the day wore on.  He had rushed up the mountain, ignoring the fact that his sandals weren’t made for such an act, and into the Inari shrine.

 

Kita had told him that a Tsuchigumo, a spider yokai, had taken Sawamura.  The world of kami and yokai existed alongside mortals but they hardly interacted.  When they did the more mystical world had a habit of wearing down memories, making it so mortals simply forgot what they had seen or heard until it became nothing more than a forgotten dream.  The Tsuchigumo was doing that to Sawamura, by the end of the night Kuroo would have forgotten completely about his soulmate and by the end of the week even those who had known him since birth would have forgotten him.

 

Kuroo couldn’t let that happen.  It was his fault Sawamura was there in the first place and he would not let the spider yokai slowly devour his friend.

 

Kita hadn’t wanted Kuroo to go.  The Inari might care about Kuroo but he had very little worry about other mortals.  Their lives were but a flicker in his ancient eyes and he didn’t have the foot hold he had in the mortal realm that he had before.  He couldn’t go and assist Kuroo and there was no way Kuroo, a mere human mortal, could trick or fight a Tsuchigumo.

 

Kuroo had agreed because he knew that Kita would make him stay up at the shrine until he forgot all about Sawamura.  He didn’t hold it against the Kami, he had long ago accepted that he couldn’t hold Kita to human moral standings. But Kuroo was human and Sawamura was his soulmate, his friend and he couldn’t just stand by and do nothing.

 

There was an old katana in his grandparents house, a blade kept wickedly sharp and in perfect condition because it was a nightly ritual for his grandfather to clean it.  It had been passed down in their family for centuries and Kuroo remembered staring up at it with wide eyes when he was young as his grandfather described the battles it had seen.  Kuroo took that katana while his grandparents were out, sending a silent apology and plea to his ancestors.

 

The Tsuchigumo resided in a cave down the beach.  Kuroo had remembered to change into tennis shoes before going back out with the katana gripped firmly in his hand.

 

Honestly Kuroo had no high expectations or hope that this would go well for him in any way.  He was aware that he was making himself an easy snack for the Tsuchigumo. What did he know of battling yokais?  He hadn’t even held a sword until he had stolen his families. He was quick and strong but he was still just a mortal.

 

Kuroo went into the cave knowing his chances were slim.

 

If it hadn’t been for the two white foxes appearing, Kuroo would have died the moment he had laid eyes on the Tsuchigumo.  Having known a Kami since he was a child had given him a false sense of security, he had thought he was ready to face a Yokai but he had stood stockstill, the katana still firmly in its sheath as the giant spider demon turned towards him and lunged.

 

The foxes had distracted the Tsuchigumo long enough for Kuroo to find Sawamura.  Wrapped up in a silken cocoon that he had to cut carefully, but quickly, through.  Kuroo’s hands had trembled as he pulled Sawamura’s limp body out of the cocoon. Sawamura always had skin Kuroo was envious of, he looked like he always was coming back from the beach in all his bronze glory but he had been so pale, lifeless.  Even his lips had been blue and Kuroo could feel the tears streaming down his face as he searched for a pulse.

 

If anyone asked Kuroo to retell the story later on the next part would always remain hazy.  He remembered his frantic freeing of Sawamura, the foxes darting around the Tsuchigumo as if playing a game of tag, and then bits and pieces.  A scream, Kuroo being knocked over, cold steel cutting his hand as he scrambled for the blade, and then- and then?

 

The Tsuchigumo was headless and Kuroo was dry heaving, his poor empty stomach wanting to release something but he hadn’t eaten all day.

 

Kuroo left the sword as he gathered Sawamura up.  He had to take him to the shrine, it had been his only thought.  Kita would be mad that Kuroo had lied to him but he was the only one capable of helping Sawamura.  Kuroo didn’t know what made him so confident in his knowledge that Kita would help him if asked, but it had always been there.

 

Kuroo stumbled down the beach, around the town, and up the mountain towards the shrine.  Sawamura was no light weight and Kuroo didn’t think he could take another step.

 

Kuroo rested his head against Sawamura stomach, slumped against the limp man and told himself he just needed a rest on the stairs.  Just a couple seconds to catch his breath and get his body to stop trembling then he would pick Sawamura back up and go to the shrine.  Kita would fix whatever was wrong with Sawamura and then-

 

A sound distracted Kuroo’s rambling thoughts and he straightened up.  The two foxes that had followed him from the cave were looking down the stairs and off to the side, into the shadows made by the surrounding trees.  The sun was beginning to dip beyond the horizon and the darkness was creeping up the stairs.

 

“What-” Kuroo gasped out, the word felt like a razer against his abused throat.  That’s when he heard the noise against, a long, low wheezing sound as something moved in the shadows.

 

“Tsuchigumo rises when the sun sleeps.”  One of the foxes said, sounding merely interested and not nearly as terrified as Kuroo felt he should be.

 

“Mortal weapons can only wound him for a short while.”  The other said as the shadows moved once more, that same horrifying wheezing sound making Kuroo’s overworked heart slam against his ribs.

 

“Can’t get you if you’re at the shrine.”  The fox advised. Kuroo turned quickly back to Sawamura and tried to grasp him with numb fingers.  Kuroo’s entire body was shaking, in exhausted and now more fear.

 

Kuroo put Sawamura over his shoulder and stood, nearly toppling backwards as his legs protested the added weight but he straightened himself at the last moment.  The Tsuchigumo was so close and Kuroo knew his chances of reaching the safety of the shrine before the sun fully set were slim to none. Even on a good day when Kuroo was well rested he didn’t think he could make that distance.

 

An ugly sob broke out of Kuroo’s lips as he heard the wheeze closer by, accompanied by a long high pitched screech.  He was so, so scared and all he could do was move on foot in front of the other at an agonizingly slow pace as the Yokai got closer and closer, the shadows deepening as the sun set.

 

Kuroo made it to the top of the mountain but it was still a distance to the shrine.  Something grabbed his foot and he went down fast, Sawamura’s limp body slamming into the ground.

 

“ _Mine_ .”  The Tsuchigumo hissed.  “ _My prey, my meat, mine mine mine._ ”  It pulled at Kuroo, who tried to scramble back away from it.  It’s mandible clicked with each word, saliva dripping out as Kuroo tried to grab onto anything.

 

“Kita!”  Kuroo found himself screaming as the Tsuchigumo finally managed to pull him closer, one of its legs stabbing into Kuroo’s thigh.

 

A bright light consumed Kuroo’s vision and then something heavy slammed on top of him.  Exhaustion and pain pulled Kuroo down into a deep sea of blackness after that.

  
  
  


\--------------------

  
  
  


Kuroo woke up feeling warm and comfortable.  Someone was running their fingers through his hair which was one of his weaknesses.  When they were younger and Kenma got stressed he use to sit behind Kuroo and play with his hair.  It was the tactile touch Kenma needed without any of the eye contact or connection that frayed his nerves even further.  It never bothered Kuroo and sometimes he would wiggle his way into Kenma’s lap just to try and get the other boy to touch his hair.  Sawamura had learned this weakness because sometimes when classes were getting too much and his backached from bending over his laptop for hours on end, Sawamura would come up behind his chair and rub Kuroo’s hair.

 

Instant release of tension for Kuroo.  He loved it. The fingers gently working their way through his hair, which both his grandparents had commented on him needed a cut, were long and careful, nails gently dragging over his scalp.

 

Kuroo couldn’t help the noise of contentment from slipping past his lips as he moved closer to the warmth of the other body.  The fingers stopped, which was the opposite of what Kuroo wanted so he whined and pushed his head back into the fingers. Words escaped him at the moment, he was always slow to wake up fully and it had been a while since he woke up so warm and content.

 

Dorm beds were not made for comfort.  Also Kuroo roomed with a human furnace so Kuroo never turned the heat up as high as he would like it so most days he woke up stiff and cold.  The added stress of a full class load and volleyball club activities meant even when he got a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep, which living in the dorms was rare, he still woke up feeling tired.

 

“You’re like a cat.”  A soft voice stated, amusement making his tone light.  Kuroo felt his body relax even further into the bed at the familiar tone.

 

“Is that bad?”  Kuroo asked, eyes opening to peer into dark eyes.  Kita’s fingers continued their slow trek through Kuroo’s hair and he hummed once more, eyes sliding closed again.  “Because your the Kami of foxes.”

 

“Foxes and cats share much in common.”  Kita stated conversationally, making Kuroo smile.  Despite all the years of knowing each other, they had never shared space like this.  Kuroo was a tactile person, it was how he was raised. He had known Kita when he was just a small child, before society told him it that it wasn’t proper to be so touchy with other men.  Kita had been surprised at the hugs and the simple gestures like a hand on the shoulder or a soft touch to his wrist but he never seemed to mind. Even so they had never been this close before and Kuroo was beating himself up as he wondered why not.

 

Suddenly Kuroo remembered something very important and shot straight up.  He immediately was hit with a wave of dizziness and regret as he clutched his head and tried not to throw up.  Throwing up in front of his crush? Not great. Throwing up in front of his crush who also happens to be Inari?  That would stay with him for an eternity.

 

“You shouldn’t move so quickly, you’re still recovering.”  Kita’s hand was warm against his back.

 

“Daichi?  Where’s Daichi?”  Kuroo asked, fighting against the need to pass out.  Kita’s hand disappeared and Kuroo mourned the loss.

 

“The twins have him, he is also recovering.”  Kita answered, his voice oddly tight. Kuroo sat up straight when the nausea went down to a more manageable level.  He looked over at Kita, who’s brows were furrowed slightly as he refused to look back at Kuroo.

 

“The twins?”  Kuroo asked in trepidation.  He knew all the Kitsune who were Kita’s messengers and the twins would be at the very bottom of the list of those he trusted to take care of Sawamura.  The frown disappeared from Kita’s face as he looked over at Kuroo with a small amused smirk.

 

“They have taken an interest in your soulmate.”  Kita was carefully studying Kuroo’s face as he said that.  Kuroo couldn’t help the wince as he laid his tired body back down on the huge and comfortable bed.  He wasn’t quite sure where he was but he could get to that later.

 

“Why did it have to be those two?”  Kuroo asked, not really expecting an answer back.  “Why not Ojiro? He’s sensible enough.”

 

“You-” Kita frowned down at him, carefully selecting his next words.  “You have a problem with who is interested in him and not the fact that someone is?  He is your soulmate.” Kita looked down at Kuroo’s arm. The soulmark was back to its usual black vibrance.  It was a set of prints, those of a bird, walking up the length of Kuroo’s inner forearm. Sawamura’s were paw prints but in the same style and placement as Kuroo’s.  Usually soulmate marks were exact duplicates, a copy of the other persons. It was another reason why Kuroo was sure they were only ever meant to be friends.

 

“They tried to drown me when I was a kid.”  Kuroo deadpanned.

 

“That was only Atsumu and he wasn’t aware that you could not swim.”  Kita laid back down next to Kuroo. “And they haven’t tried anything like that in years.”  Because Kita had nearly ended their existence after he had fished Kuroo out of the lake.

 

“Sawamura matters to me, if they are only doing this as some kind of game because they are bored then I’ll-” Kuroo would what?  He couldn’t fight one Kitsune let alone two. “I’ll tell on them to you.” Kuroo smirked at that. The Miya twins feared very little but Inari was their Kami and they had been together for centuries.

 

“Osamu is quite serious, Atsumu views it more as a challenge.”  Kita stated thoughtfully before carefully running his fingers over Kuroo’s soulmark.  “I thought you would be more upset about this.” Kuroo forced himself out of the contented lull his mind had relaxed into due to Kita’s soothing touch.  Something was bothering Kita and Kuroo needed to figure it out before he had to leave for Tokyo once more.

 

“Sawamura and I aren’t romantically involved.”  Kuroo said slowly, the words coming to him despite the fact that his mind was telling him he was stupid.  Kita was basically a god, he didn’t get jealous or insecure. Or did he?

 

“I am quite aware how mortals regard these marks.”  Kita pulled his hand back, seemed to withdraw inside himself even as he stared across the pillow at Kuroo.  “And you never would have been hurt in the first place if you weren’t involved in my world. It would be simpler for you to continue on with your soulmate.”  Kuroo pushed past his own pain and insecurities. He remembered how much resolve he had as a child, he knew for certain that Kita and him were meant to be and the fact that Kita was Inari, was something not completely of the mortal world, did not matter to him.  He was positive he could make Kita happy in a way no one else could.

 

Kuroo pulled on that assurance he had as a child and everything that had happened since then to think more clear headed.  Kita wasn’t wrong. Things would be more simple if Kuroo was in love with Sawamura but that’s not how it worked. Even if Kuroo was in love with Sawamura, the other man did not feel the same.

 

“Simpler maybe but it wouldn’t make anyone happier.”  Kuroo said with a shrug. “I love you, not him.” He felt his face flame as Kita’s otherworldly eyes searched him for the truth.  Kuroo loved Sawamura, but it was the same love he held for Kenma or Bokuto or his parents. What he felt for Kita was along the same line.  He wanted Kita to be happy just like he wanted Sawamura to be happy, but the main difference was Kuroo wanted Kita to be happy with him.

 

“I refused to help him.”  Kita admitted, which was something Kuroo already knew.  He wasn’t angry or upset about it.

 

“You helped when I called for you.”  Kuroo smirked and pushed himself a little closer to Kita, feeling confident in his words and actions when Kita didn’t move away.  “We weren’t inside your land yet, you came out to protect us.”

 

“You.”  Kita’s hand slide along the sharp cut of Kuroo’s jaw and back into his hair, gripping the back of his head gently but firmly.  “I came to protect you. If Tsuchigumo had just taken Sawamura back I wouldn’t have interfered but he hurt you and that, I could not allow.”  Kuroo shivered as he felt Kita’s power roll over him. Kita was much smaller than Kuroo but there was no confusion who held the power in that bed.  Kuroo never felt insignificant to Kita though, never felt as if Kita would turn that power against him in any aspect. He always felt a sense of comfort and contentment from the Inari god, even now when Kuroo’s heart was beating rapidly from the close proximity.

 

“You sent your foxes to help.”  Kuroo smirked.

 

“Atsumu went because Osamu did.”  Kita argued back. Kuroo laughed and let the topic drop.  Kita wasn’t likely to admit that he simply would have helped Sawamura because Kuroo wished it from him.  The important thing was he had helped and they were all save now.

 

“You’ve never had a problem with Kenma or Bokuto.”  Kuroo said because Kita still seemed off even though Kuroo had explained that there was nothing romantic between Sawamura and Kuroo.

 

“They are different.”  Kita frowned slightly. “I hear what goes on in town.  It has only been a couple days yet your Sawamura is so well liked and everyone is thrilled that he is your soulmate.  He has an old soul, I can feel it within him. He is caring and kind, he is always aware that his actions affect those around him, and he is already in some peoples prayers.  Everyone talks about how handsome he is, even the twins.”

 

“I’m going to tell him about the old soul remark, I’ve always known he’s 180 inside.”  Kuroo grinned. “He is all those things but he’s also impulsive and horribly competitive.  He can get quite loud and he doesn’t have an ounce of chill in his entire body. He leaves his wet towels on the floor and he has the worst morning breath, no Kita I’m serious, I can smell it from across the room.  He’s always losing things and he mothers everyone. Yes, he is handsome but not really my cup of tea.”

 

“And what is your cup of tea?”  Kita asked, which was the exact question Kuroo had hoped for.

 

“Blunt but quietly caring.”  Kuroo smiled over at Kita. “Smaller than me but far more powerful.  Stunningly beautiful with dark eyes that sometimes glow. Oh, I love yukata’s too.”

 

“I see, you are describing me, though poorly.”  Kita smiled softly when Kuroo laughed. He thought it was about time for a subject change before Kita could work up another mood about Sawamura.

 

“Where are we?”  Kuroo asked as he leaned forward to press his forehead against Kita’s.

 

“My domain.”  Kita answered simply, fingers going back to running lightly through Kuroo’s hair.  “It is usually not save for mortals to come here, time runs different here than in the mortal realm when I do not strictly control it.  But you both needed healing.” Kuroo remembered his overworked muscles and the stabbing pain from his thigh. He pushed down the covers, noting he was dressed in a pair of his own shorts and shirt though they definitely had not been the clothes he had been wearing before.  There was a scar on his thigh, a perfect circle but it looked years old.

 

“I didn’t know you could do that.”  Kuroo said with amazement, fingers pushing against the tender skin.  Kita knocked away his hand before covering him back up.

 

“I cannot but I have a healing spring here.”  Kita said. “No mortal has stepped into it so I wasn’t sure what it would do.  Thankfully there were two mortals here to test it out on.” Kuroo sputtered with laughter, covering his mouth to try and keep the volume down.

 

“Was that a joke?”  Kuroo asked once his laughter had subsided to softer giggles.

 

“No, I tossed your soulmate in first to see if it would kill him before I put you in.”  Kita stated seriously, frowning when Kuroo laughed more. He knew Kita was being serious and he knew he should be mad but all had turned out well in the end.  “Humans heal so slowly and I know how much you love volleyball. An injury like that would have prevented you from playing. Plus Tsuchigumo are poisonous, it was best to be treated here than by any mortal methods.”

 

“Thank you.”  Kuroo said with a smirk as he pressed closer to Kita’s oh-so-serious face.

 

“You asked for a favor and I granted it, it means you owe me now.”  Kita’s eyes glowed softly in the darkened room. Kuroo shivered slightly as he gazed back.

 

“I think I have a few ideas on how to pay you back.”  Kuroo smirked as Kita’s eyebrows raised in question.

 

“Do you now?”  Kita whispered against Kuroo’s lips, breath warm and eyes considering.  “You will build me a shrine.”

  
  
  


\-----------------------

  
  
  


It turned out that Kita was fine with just a scale model size shrine.  Thankfully Sawamura was an architect major and drew up some helpful designs and gave Kuroo a model kit to build from.  This was only after Kuroo’s first, second, third, and fourth designs failed. Bokuto and Kuroo had ate so many popsicles to get the sticks too and everything had been sticky after that.

 

Kuroo put all his extra time and effort into making the shrine something worthy of his Inari but it didn’t come out looking at all like the pristine and perfect models Sawamura made.  It tilted slightly to the left and the paint job left something to be desired. But he put it on top of his desk, over in the corner where he wouldn’t accidentally spill coffee on it or knock it over.

 

“What’s that?”  Kuroo asked, dismayed to see Sawamura add a tiny little structure next to the shrine.  It was so little, how did Sawamura get it to look perfect?

 

“A fox house.”  Sawamura grinned and when Kuroo looked closer it did look like a stereotypical dog house but there was the kanji for fox written above the door.

 

“What-” Kuroo looked up at Sawamura but he had his terrify-the-upstart-first-years face on.  They hadn’t talked about the fact that when Kuroo was fully healed Kita had led him to another room.  A room where Sawamura was laying with two foxes, one the size of a tiger pressed up against his side and the other a normal fox size and curled up on the pillow atop Sawamura’s head.  Sawamura’s face had been red the entire walk down from the mountain and Kuroo hadn’t asked what else had happened in that room.

 

They both went to bed after that.

 

Kuroo wasn’t even surprised to wake up next to Kita in the morning.  Kuroo had guessed the shrine would serve a purpose such as that. There were shrines to Inari in Tokyo but none close to Kuroo’s university.  The small shrine, though crooked and a slight eyesore, was still made with care and love. It made it a proper shrine and Kita could use it to have a foothold near Kuroo.

 

What was surprising was Sawamura’s confused yell.  Kuroo looked over in time to see two tall and lanky men shift into fox forms before darting towards the shrine on the desk.

 

“You gave them a home here too.”  Kita said without empathy as Sawamura tossed himself back and covered his face with a pillow.

 

Kuroo grinned as he turned back to Kita.  He was going to be late for his morning class but he couldn’t disappoint a god, could he?


End file.
